fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invitation Of Red Fate: Icicles Soul Versus Anthony Bigs
Icicle is walking past houses, his katana forstbit at his side, as his blue eyes looks around. "I've losted him good." " is that what you believe? " a voice echoed above him. In the sky was a musclegut light brown skinned young man with Wyvern wings flapping in the air, looking down at him. He descends to the ground with his Greatsword Glacier on his back. "didn't know I was being followed" Icicle says as he pulls forstbit out. " what is your name kid? " Anthony asked him. "I'm 23" points forstbit at him. " name. Not age. " Anthony asked grimly as he grabs his Glacier with one hand with inhuman ease. "Off my blade!" Icicle yells. " hm...master sent me to get this chump? Fine. Let's see if you can beat me. " Anthony said as he was charging up his sword. Puts his sword away and taps the handle. "Ice make demon claws!" demon claws made from ice cover his hands. Anthony smirks as he stabs the ground with his sword and ice was forming everywhere and the temperature was dropping. " Winter's Embrace! " Anthony shouted. Sighs. "Please that won't work." Rushes him with his ice claws. " you fail to see- " Anthony ran foward as he in 23's face in a second with his claws inches from his face. " that your confidence will leave you dead. " Anthony said grimly. Rolls out the way. "Oh really? And why are you after me?" " my master sent me to get you 23. I come from the Red Fate Guild . The strongest guild in the world. " Anthony said to him. "well being called by a number brings back memories. not good ones. my name is Icicle!" he yells as his eyes glow. " Icicle huh? Better than a number. I am Anthony Bigs! Number 22 mage of Red Fate Guild! " Anthony shouted. "Never heard of it! ' Ice make demon sword greed! And ice make demon sword wrath!'" icicle yells as in his left a purple ice sword with a long blade appears and in his right a big red sword appears. " heh. It is the strongest guild around. And our master wants to meet you. " Anthony said as he waves his sword in front of himself. "Only if you beat me!" Icicle says as he attacks. Anthony runs for with his sword on his back as he was running towards him at high speed. Jumps back and throws his two ice blades at him "catch!" " hmph! " Anthony ran foward to smacks them away with his left hand, puffed up his cheeks, and fires an ice breath attack to Icicles! moves out the way. "ice make fangs!" summons flying fang like knifes. Anthony raised his arm into the air and slams it to the ground, creating a spike of ice towards him. He takes his sword and throws his Greatsword towards his head at high speed. pulls out forstbit and runs pass slashing the sword and anthony as he passes them both the slash appearing to do nothing as icicle holds his sword in hand. Anthony barely dodges the attack without a scratch and he puffs up his cheeks and fires another ice breath attack. Side steps with a smile and laughs. "you lose" still holding his blade. " this fight isn't over! " Anthony shouted. "fall!" icicle yells as he puts his away on his hip. Anthony runs towards him with razor sharp claws and a tail ready to sting. " you are a sorry swordsman! I will rip you-g-gaaaahhhh!! " Anthony coughed up blood from the slash and fell down hard. "oh really. give up?" icicle asks as he looks at anthony. " never. I will grant my master's wish! I will win! ' Anthony said to Icicles. "i'm willing to go with you." Points his sword at anthony.